


【佳昱】超速行驶

by picklackJX



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 久别重逢, 野炮
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28774587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/picklackJX/pseuds/picklackJX
Summary: 小情侣兜风实录，不写都对不起马老师顶着北京的寒风骑来的摩托
Relationships: 佳昱
Kudos: 1





	【佳昱】超速行驶

-

马老师今天开了自己心爱的炫酷小摩托，大红色，非常拉风，还在台上的时候就拉着小蔡说悄悄话：哥等会儿带你兜风呗。

小蔡没理由拒绝，俩人一个在北京一个在上海，活动那么多演出那么多偏偏没有一次是俩人在同一个地方的，大半年没有见面，俩人在后台一碰上先找个没人房间勾着脖子接吻，蔡程昱眼眶都红了说哥我好想你。马佳捧着蔡程昱的脸重重的亲了几下，说哥也想你了。

一首歌排了几遍差不多，蔡程昱没带领结，马佳捏捏他领子，转身喊能不能找一领结过来！工作人员递过去，马佳顺手就给他系上，手指在蔡程昱喉结上蹭蹭立马拿开，蔡程昱笑开了说，哥，你耍流氓！

小情侣的事怎么能叫耍流氓呢，就像现在蔡程昱抱着马佳的腰飞驰在北京的寒风中，手塞在马佳的衣服里面瞎摸。马佳一路直接从城里飙到了郊外，速度越提越高轰鸣声越来越大，蔡程昱额头抵着马佳的背，喊：“哥———超—速——啦——”

声音消融在猎猎寒风里。

公路上已经没有人了，黑夜缓缓包围过来，马佳看了眼油表停在路边，蔡程昱取了头盔甩甩头，刚剪的短发炸毛了，马佳上手帮他理头发，理着理着越凑越近，眼神一对上就立刻吻在一起。呼出的白气扑在对方脸上，把睫毛染得湿漉漉。蔡程昱抱上马佳的脖子，马佳托着蔡程昱大腿让他横坐在车座上，两个人挤挤挨挨的接吻，温热的嘴唇湿润的舌头，纠缠不清难以分离。

马佳的手顺着蔡程昱宽大的羽绒服下摆往里伸，先摸到一把细腰，往上是过于明显的肋骨，马佳心疼，但是手上不停，只凑近了说宝别再瘦了行不？手指捏上乳尖，蔡程昱一声“好”被哽在喉咙里换成了一声嘤咛的喘息。

太久没弄了，蔡程昱敏感得像初夜那次，随便摸哪里都让脸更红一些，随便揉一揉捏一捏就哼出喘息，马佳解开了他裤子，宽大的手掌包裹住半硬的性器，一半是冰冷刺骨的寒风一半是火热的手掌，蔡程昱快感上头，酥麻电流一路从尾椎骨窜到后脑勺。他手臂勾着马佳的脖子紧紧抱住，两个人之间形成一个紧密的屏障，他的喘息他的呼吸起伏困在其中被无限放大了传入马佳的耳朵里。

马佳被蔡程昱喘得气血下涌，性器硬得发痛，自己越硬手上动作就越快，就着那些前列腺液把蔡程昱送上高潮。蔡程昱射出来时爽得头皮发麻，腰软下来，整个人从摩托车上滑下来靠进马佳怀里，马佳一只手给他翻个面，按着腰让他趴在车上，一个羞耻得过分的后入姿势。

把裤子拉下来在刚刚好能操进去的位置，还细心的给他拉好了羽绒服，马老师边想着可不能感冒了，边就着手上蔡程昱自己射出来的精液给他润滑。确实太久没用后面，蔡程昱紧张的不行，马佳性器抵着穴口、手伸进衣服里掐着蔡程昱的腰放低声音哄他，放松，蔡蔡，放松点儿。

蔡程昱努力深呼吸着放松，一放松感觉到马佳的龟头抵着自己就开始腿软，马佳感觉到他整个人往下掉，手臂收紧托住了腰固定住，凑到蔡程昱耳后轻轻吻他耳廓，说，蔡蔡、蔡宝，别怕。

挤进来时蔡程昱痛得倒抽凉气，被破开填满的感觉陌生又熟悉，蔡程昱想，我又是他的了。

之前的温存仿佛不算数，要从现在开始、从融为一体开始，他们才算真的重逢。马佳缓慢抽动着，不合时宜的想到一句话：

“你以为我只是和他接吻，其实我们早已骨血相融。”

湿热肠壁紧紧包裹着马佳，其实两人都做的并不舒适，但就是不愿意分开，想再深一点，再重一点，把你的全部都给我，我的身体也全盘交由你接管。心脏鼓动，蔡程昱感受着马佳一进一出，被擦过凸起的腺体时就喘出声音，缠绵又娇气。

马佳抽送的速度快起来，蔡程昱被顶得腰软，一下一下又深又重，想收缩一下内壁都不给机会，蔡程昱喊他，哥、佳哥，马佳就凑过去跟转头的蔡程昱接吻，舌头模仿着身下的频率在蔡程昱口腔里进出舔舐。

蔡程昱被操得小腹酸胀紧绷，整个人都有点发抖，马佳凑到他耳边急喘着问射哪儿？蔡程昱又痛又爽，一句完整的话被马佳摆动的胯骨撞得零碎：射、就射里面。马佳“操”了一声，直接缴枪，几股精液被抵在肠道深处射出来，拔出来时顺着股沟往下流，马佳从背包里翻出纸巾来擦擦，里面的擦不了，马佳难得有点脸红结巴，问蔡蔡，里面儿咋整？

蔡程昱腰还是软的，腿也软，抖着手提上裤子，声音也还带着喘，说回去收拾。擦，那不就是要夹着夹一路？马佳意识到这个，处在不应期的性器差点又要抬头，赶紧欲盖弥彰的搂着蔡程昱亲了好几口。

胡闹完回家，回马佳的家。蔡程昱累了，抱着马佳后背昏昏欲睡。马佳回程骑得慢，在华灯初上的大街上莫名生出一种他俩就是普通情侣的感觉，是他去接了疲惫的蔡程昱下班，顺路会去市场买今晚要吃的菜，回家后可以一起在厨房做一顿双人餐，什么演出，什么音乐会，像梦一样的远了起来。

摇摇头，马佳打消自己奇怪的想法，想到小孩儿将近的生日会，感受着背后温暖的体温，轻声哼起一首理想佳人。

“lo ti seguii come iride di pace”  
“lun go le vie del cielo”  
…  
“Torna caro ideal…”  
“Torna…”

-

**Author's Note:**

> thk u for reading^_^
> 
> lof ID：pickelack


End file.
